


Believe me without this train you will be lost

by smoothniallsmooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 7 year old lou in a tutu, Banter, Board Games, Bubble Bath, LIKE ALL THE TIME, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Slight Spanking, a bit of grinding on each other in public, cuteish stuff, dildo on dick, harry doesn't have any, harry thinks he can get prego, harry's a cupcake, idk how to tag that, idk they go to bed, insults to manliness, jelly harry, jelly louis, louis' a shit, niall's lonely, nice hot bath, not really - Freeform, slight not really pain kink, small arugment, take the train, talk of babies, they all go to see louis' family, they lie, train bathroom blowjob, vanilla sex, very horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothniallsmooth/pseuds/smoothniallsmooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, leave me alone to wallow in my own sorrows for an hour and a half, okay," had been Louis' response. "We could take the train if it makes you feel better." Niall shrugged. "Smelly old ladies and pervy men in fedoras, no thanks," Louis responded, twisting the knob on the radio to some classic rock station. "Ah come on Lou, if we ride the train we can cuddle." Harry said, looking at Louis though the rearview mirror. His face was actually angering, wide, green eyes sparkling with hope and a glint of mischief, cheeks fucking dimpled when he wasn't even smiling. "Fine, we'll take the damn train." Louis grumbled, his hands almost white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel and he just wanted to fuck the stupid curly haired boy for what he could do to the blue eyes boy. Harry shot a stupid, absolutely dazzling smile through the mirror, and he /knew/ what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one were Louis is a complete arse and Harry's a cupcake and they get jealous and horny on the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe me without this train you will be lost

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just gonna edit a lot of the stuff we have written already and post it here since I have no life now and cant ever sleep so here ya go I want ice cream

Family functions. Usually resulting in drunken adults, zero alone time, and board games. Loads and loads of board games. Harry loved it, he loved his boyfriend Louis' family and loved going up to see them. Louis, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He complained when they showered that morning (Harry got on his knees to shut him up), he complained as they got dressed (that part took a bit longer than originally planned), he complained in the car on the way to pick Niall up from his flat (Harry almost got them into a wreck). Louis didn't fancy board games much. Niall had come along since he was close to Louis' family since Louis and him had been friends since they were kids. Harry climbed into the backseat once Niall had come prancing out, chipper as ever, earning a grunt of disapproval from his boyfriend. Harry had just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, figuring Niall would want to play DJ, but he jumped in the back with Harry. "Oh, leave me alone to wallow in my own sorrows for an hour and a half, okay," had been Louis' response. "We could take the train if it makes you feel better." Niall shrugged. "Smelly old ladies and pervy men in fedoras, no thanks," Louis responded, twisting the knob on the radio to some classic rock station. "Ah come on Lou, if we ride the train we can cuddle." Harry said, looking at Louis though the rearview mirror. His face was actually angering, wide, green eyes sparkling with hope and a glint of mischief, cheeks fucking dimpled when he wasn't even smiling. "Fine, we'll take the damn train." Louis grumbled, his hands almost white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel and he just wanted to fuck the stupid curly haired boy for what he could do to the blue eyes boy. Harry shot a stupid, absolutely dazzling smile through the mirror, and he /knew/ what he was doing.

Louis was to fucking easy to read not to know, and he was going to play it up as best he could till Louis was on the verge to just grabbed Harry and fuck him into the ground in front of a room full of people. Louis' phone screen lit up with Harry's contact name as he pulled away from Niall's driveway and toward the train station, and /fuck/ the 'don't text and drive' moral. 'I love you :)' it read. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and typed back a quick 'I love you too you little bastard' 'Names aren't niiiiiice' Harry responded, and Louis bit back a smile and a groan at the same time. Harry Styles should be illegal, the kid could get away with anything. "You seemed to like when I was calling you my little whore last night ;)' Louis typed out. Harry set his phone aside, because he knew where this was going and he was not about to sext Louis with their best friend in the vehicle. Louis scowled at his boyfriend when he saw he wasn't going to reply. "Later," Harry mouthed with a childlike and somewhat adorable wink in the review mirror. Louis huffed but nodded, turning his attention back to the road. Niall jumped out of the car excitedly before Louis had barely parked the car at the train station. He followed suit, opening Harry's door because he was a /proper/ gentleman (he wanted in his pants, and Harry had a thing for that kind of stuff). Harry smiled at him as he got out of the car, taking Louis' smaller hand in his as they walked inside. "So, like, do you think my parents are going to start with coffee or straight up shots like last time?" Louis asked no one in particular, his thumb stroking Harry's knuckles as they walked. He could be cute, too. "Probably coffee since your sisters wil be there this time." Harry stated. Louis' face literally lit up at that, making Harry smile and make actual heart eyes at his boyfriend. "Did your mum not tell you they'd be there?" Niall asked, breaking up the couples cute ass moment. "No, she definitely did. He's just so busy complaining that he forgot to think about the bright side," Harry answered, playfully shooting Louis a pointed look. Louis rolled his eyes and dropped Harry's hand so he could grab his wallet to get the three of them tickets. Harry pouted, stuffing his empty hand into the pocket of his hoodie as Louis shamelessly flirted with the ticket boy. Louis did this a lot, whether he realized it or not it still made Harry want to slip under his arm or hold his hand, just something so others knew Louis was his. He resisted, he always resisted, because Louis didn't do clingy. He enjoyed a cuddle just as much as the next guy, but anything between hand-holding and practically getting each other off in public just wasn't his thing. So Harry just sighed and threw his arms around Niall's shoulders, resting his head against the blonde boy's and happy Niall at least let him be cuddly with him. Louis turned around, his flirty grin immediately dropping into a scowl. Harry was whispering something into Niall's ear about how Jay had said she was planning on making a pot roast for dinner and Niall was bursting with excitement at the statement. "Okay, lovebirds, train's leaving and so am I," Louis snapped after a moment. "Chill Lou, your boyfriend's hot and all but-" Niall began to joke, but Louis apparently didn't want to hear it and pulled Harry away from the blonde by his wrist, heading to their train. "What? You did it, you wanted to shag that guy and you didn't even hide it," Harry whined, jutting his lower lip out in a ridiculous pout that he wasn't even faking. "Well you don't need to go and be cute and shit with Niall." Louis huffed, pulling Harry onto the train with Niall at their heels. Harry slumped, his pout increasing if it was possible. He looked like the biggest child anyone has ever seen, being drug by the /wrist/ by his own /boyfriend/. Louis pushed the boy into a seat and sat down next to them, his hand going straight to Harry's upper thigh as Niall took a seat a crossed from them. Harry leaned into Louis the tiniest bit, his eyes trained on the boy's profile with a fond glint, the hand on his thigh blanking his mind of his previous jealousy. Louis had that kind of affect on him, and the older boy knew it and used it the best he could. It was probably the main factor of why they didn't break up or fight much. Well, that and the sex. Also, Harry was shit at arguments. He hated fighting, he was practically a hippie, and he didn't start them often. Most of the time his life revolved around eating and sleeping and staring at Louis for long periods of time. Louis on the other hand practically loved to start fights with anyone he could, granted he tried not to with Harry because the boy never fought back since he just went along with almost everything Louis said. And shit, they loved each other. They knew each other's kinks and quirks, and Louis knew Harry liked being called kitten (he only did it when he wanted something, it was like the boy would turn to fucking jelly) and Harry knew Louis liked it when he scraped his teeth on his dick while sucking him off (he didn't do that a lot because it was fucking weird how Louis would fall apart so quickly). Louis also knew about Harry's slight obsession with women's clothes (and Louis had no problem buying his boyfriend a pair of panties or a skirt to fuck him in.) Harry tore his eyes away from his boyfriend's face when Niall spoke, interrupting a thorough examination of Louis' cheekbones. "So how long are you two going to last before you have to go fuck each other in the bathroom or something?" The blonde asked, a permeant smile plastered on his face. Louis glared, because /mental images/. "Please, we're not animals," he snorted, trying to keep his expression sober. "He'll most likely drag me to his old room and fuck me after he remembers I get along better with his family then he does." Harry shrugged. "It's always nice to have sex under spiderman posters," Louis contributed, his fingers massaging into Harry's leg. Niall laughed, loud and long, making Louis roll his eyes because the blonde laughed at /everything/ he said. "/That/ turned me off," the older boy muttered. Harry leaned his head on his shoulder, whispering something along the lines of "won't take long to get back in the mood". Louis grinned, he really loved his boyfriend, he wasn't the best at showing it but he really did. He was just good at being a shit, and a horny shit at that. "You guys are disgusting," Niall commented. "Not even 'cos you have sex a lot, just 'cos you look at each other like the other one's a second form of Jesus himself." "You're just jealous of our love." Harry stated, yelping when Niall jumped into his lap, knocking Louis' head off his shoulder. "I love you more than he ever could," the blond whispered very non-quietly. Louis pushed him onto the floor. "Fuck off Horan." Louis growled, his hand roughly grabbing onto Harry's inner thigh (very close to the boy's cock and Harry may have squirmed in his seat a little because jealous Louis was so fucking hot.) Niall held his hands up in surrender, scrambling back into his seat. Harry swiped his tongue over his dry lips, nuzzling his face back into the crook of Louis' neck. "I like spider-man posters." Harry muttered. "I like you," Louis mumbled in response. "I love you," Harry replied, kiss Louis' neck. "Hey, we're here!" Niall actually squealed, ruining the perfectly good moment between Louis and Harry. Louis glared at the blonde, huffing as he stood up, pulling Harry with him by the hand. "For the record, I love you too," Louis muttered as the descended down the steps, Harry almost tripping in the act. Harry blushed as Louis chuckled at his clumsiness. Johannah's flat was within walking distance of the train station, Harry swinging him and Louis' hands back and forth between them, literally with Niall between their shoulders. Louis made a point to sack him in the balls with him and Harry's intertwined fingers in the midst of a particularly powerful swing. "You fucking cunts," Niall had moaned, trying to slap Harry upside the head but failing when Louis slapped him in the nuts again. Niall stayed hunched over the rest of the way there and kept his distance, palms placed protectively over his dick. When they arrived Louis' sister tackled Harry first in a giant hug, ripping the two boys' hands apart. "Hey, Phoebs," Harry chuckled, lifting her to his hip although she was much too big to be being held. The rest of the girls were all surrounding the curly haired sweetheart, hugging his legs and his middle. "Gee, really feeling the love," Louis muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Harry is nicer then you, there for we like him more." Lottie said, sticking out her tongue at her brother after pecking Harry on the cheek. "I like him more than all of you put together," Louis snapped childishly, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle on top of the two twins. Fizzy was now standing off to the side, she was /too cool/ for this. "That is false!" Daisy declared in a shout, trying to push Louis away in a playful way. Louis refrained from making a comment that had to do with fucking him into the mattress. Harry was blushing from all the attention on himself and bounced Daisy and Phoebe on his hips to get their attention. "C'mon, go give your brother some love," he chuckled, setting them both down on the floor. They whined a little but did as Harry said, hugging Louis at the same time. Once they had successfully warded the kids back into the kitchen, Harry swooped down to give Louis a long, lingering kiss. "They love me more than you," he whispered as he pulled away. "Everyone loves you, you fucking cupcake." Louis huffed, giving Harry's bum a harsh pinch. Harry nodded and actually purred, pressing his lips back onto Louis' for only a second before they were interrupted by a combined chorus of aw's and ew's. "Why must everyone interrupt my kitten and I?" Louis grumbled, turn to the room full of his relatives. "You don't get privacy in this house," his mum chuckled, shuffling forward to give each boy a tight embrace and quick peck on the cheek. "Hi Jay," Harry grinned, taking Louis' hand in his own. It was then that Niall stumbled through the door, and Louis had forgotten he had even tagged along and he didn't even /want/ to know what the hell took him so long to come in. "Hello Niall," Jay greeted, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek too. No one questioned where he'd been, probably had a quick wank in the bushes. "Hey Jay, girls." Niall nodded, smiling as he headed to the fridge to get something to drink. Louis rolled his eyes, wrapping a protective arm around Harry's waist. Louis knew this was going to be a long day, and really the only thing he wanted to do was take Harry upstairs and fuck him senseless. It seemed Harry had another plans, however, as the boy clapped his hands together with a large, stupid toothy smile. "So, board games?"

***

Louis had been right, the day dragged on forever, endless bored games and embarrassing stories of when he was a boy courtesy of his mum and Niall. Harry had all kinds of dirt on him now, and whose absolutely demonic idea was it to tell him Louis actually went through a /tutu phase/ when he was seven? "Alright, we're going home, goodbye." Louis had said when Harry had started to laugh his ass off. "You would look like a fairy in a tutu!" Harry choked through laughter, nearly in actual tears. "He was for Halloween one year." Jay chuckled, pulling out her phone.

"I have pictures." Louis shoved Harry harder towards the door, nearly making him topple over in his fit of obnoxious laughter. "Are you coming Niall?" Louis called, give a small wave to his family who were all still laughing. The blond was practically on the floor, having just looked over Jay's shoulder to see the grainy photo of Louis in a pink tutu and tights, complete with a tiara, wand, and sparkly wings. "Oh my fuck Lou! Where was I when you dressed like this?" Niall asked, gasping for air. "That was the year you went up to your nan's for that thing, now /please/, can we go?" Louis said, exasperated. "Alright alright, we'll see you girls later." Niall sighed, his laughter finally dying down. "Bye, love you all!" Harry called, taking Louis' hand in his own. "Jay, send me a copy of that photo sometime!" "Will do!" She called back just as Louis slammed the door shut. "I hate you. So much," the older muttered. Harry beamed. "Good, hate sex with you is excellent." Louis growled, grabbing the boy by the wrist and pushing him up against the side of the house. "Just for that, we're not having hate sex. We're going to go home and make sweet, sweet love so slow that you're gonna fucking cry," he hissed. Harry just grinned.

"I like it either way so it's fine with me." He shrugged, loving how Louis' eyes darken fuller. "You're a shit who doesn't deserve to get laid at all," Louis responded. "To bad you're to horny to resist the opportunity to fuck me." Harry snickered, a hand moving down to cup Louis though his trousers. Louis pulled away abruptly, flipping off Niall who was patiently watching the exchange with a bored expression. He was too used to it to be disgusted. "Oh, you're actually not going to fuck against the house, I have to say I'm kinda shocked." Niall said, smirking at the two boys. "Shut the hell up," Louis snapped, leading Harry down the street with a hand resting on his arse. Harry bit his lip to suppress a grin, he loved when Louis did this. They successfully made it to the train station without a) ganging up to beat Niall to death or extreme injury, or b) fucking each other into the grass. When they got on the train Niall flopped down into a seat and pulled Harry down on top of him, snuggling into his neck with his arms around the taller boy's waist. Louis glared, removing his hoodie and laying flat on his back, covering his face with it so he didn't have to look at the atrocity any longer. Harry sighed, trying to pry Niall's hands off him but gave up when he couldn't get him to let go. He grabbed his phone to make it look like he was doing something when really he was just looking at Louis. His shirt was riding up his stomach, baring a minimal amount of tan skin, and boxers peeking from the hem of his jeans. Harry bit his lip, wanting to see more of the boy's beautiful skin but they were in /public/ so he was just going to have to settle for a picture. He tossed Niall's off of him, sneakily shuffling across the aisle of the car with his phone camera ready. He snapped a picture of the coat covered boy and smiled at how well it turned out. He shot another from a different angle, because he just couldn't help himself. "Quit taking photos of me," Louis muttered, his voice muffled adorably. "How'd you know?" Harry asked. "Because you're fucking flash is going off, dumbass," Louis snapped. Harry pouted, saving the pictures on his phone and crawling on top of Louis, ducking his head under the coat so his face was an inch from the blue eyed boy's. "Hi," he whispered to Louis' relaxed face, his eyes shut and hands subconsciously settling on Harry's waist. "What do you want." Louis asked, a small smile on his face as Harry's breathing fanned his face. "S'almost like we're alone under here," Harry whispered with a smirk. "Mmm, to bad we're not, I'd just fuck you right now instead of wait till we got home." Louis hummed, his hands playing with the hem of Harry's pants. The train was fairly empty, save for Niall, two sleeping children with their sleeping mother, a waitress that worked in the diner car, and an old man with his nose buried into a porno magazine. Sadly, it was still not empty enough to legally get away with any sexual antics. "Maybe I could just rub you off till you come in your pants." Harry whispered, his eyes alight with mischief. Harry was grinding down on him before Louis got the chance to protest, it was illegal and there were /children/ sleeping ten feet from them. It was so fucking hot and Louis was already fucking hard as hell. "Don't wear me out this fast, baby," he breathed, trying as subtly as possible to buck his hips up into Harry's. Harry chuckled, grinding down in a figure eight movement. Louis bit hard on his lip, muffling the inevitable noises racking in the back of his throat. "Bathroom-go." Louis gasped quietly, holding himself down so he wouldn't buck up. "You guys are really subtle," Niall called with a whistle as Harry dragged Louis to the tiny bathroom in the corner of the car, earning himself a smack as Louis went by him. "Shut it Horan." Louis snapped, pushing the door shut and locking it as Niall started to laugh. He pushed down the toilet seat, gently shoving Harry down by the shoulders and straddling his lap. He placed his hands on either side of his jaw to capture his lips into a feverish kiss. Harry's hands went straight to Louis' ass, gropping him shamelessly. Harry bucked his hips upward softly, moaning quietly into Louis' mouth as the older boy ground his hardened cock into Harry's. "I want your clothes on the floor." Harry stated, pulling back to look the boy in the eyes. Louis wasted no time in tugging his shirt over his head, letting Harry pop open the button of his jeans. Louis stood up and tugged of his jeans, making Harry do the same as the blue eyed boy laid his coat on top of the toilet and sat down. Harry dropped to his knees, mouthing at Louis through the cloth of his boxers. Louis though his head back and tried to hold in a moan. Harry continued to tongue at the tent in Louis' boxers until there was a large wet patch in the front, a salty mixture of precome and saliva. "Fuck baby, put it in your mouth or let me fuck you." Louis groaned, his fingers tangled in Harry's curls. "You can fuck me when we get home," Harry muttered, fingers dancing teasingly over the band of Louis' boxers. "Then let me stick it down your fucking throat." Louis growled, his grip on Harry's hair tightening. Harry finally obliged, yanking Louis' boxers down his thighs and watching his leaking erection spring free. Louis swallowed thickly, his mouth falling open as Harry took the tip of his cock into his mouth. One of Harry's large hands gripped the base of his boyfriend's cock as he dipped his tongue into the slit, the other moving to palm himself through his boxers. Louis' eyes rolled back in his head as Harry started to move his hand up and down, sucking on the head. "Oh my god," he whispered breathily, swallowing dryly as his hands carded through Harry's hair. 

Harry looked up at Louis though his lashes, taking more of the boy into his mouth as he kept eye contact. Louis bit back a potentially loud groan, he didn't know how Harry managed to look so /innocent/ while sucking cock but he did, and it drove him to bits. "I fucking love you and your pretty little mouth." Louis groaned, his hands running down the boy's chest to his nipples. Harry pinched Louis' hip in response, bobbing his head up and down Louis' length, gradually taking him deeper until he hit the back of his throat. Harry hummed around his boyfriend's length, Louis twerking his nipples harshly as payback. His palm dug into his crotch, bobbing his head in time with each downward thrust of his hand. Louis loved how Harry could get off by getting him off. "Jesus fuck Harry your lips are so fucking red," Louis pointed out, the boy on his knees looking like a god. Harry pulled off until only the tip was left in his mouth, sucking harshly before sliding his mouth back down as far as he could, making a point to lightly scrape his teeth along the sensitive skin as he went. Louis' whole body shuttered, his orgasm seconds away now. Harry wasn't far off himself, slipping a hand into his boxers and smearing the precome over his cock as a lubricant as he began to pump himself, Louis' cock buried in the back of his pulsing throat. "Shit, close." Louis panted, pushing Harry farther down on him till his nose hit the elder's stomach. Harry gagged slightly, but regained his composure quickly. Louis' hands shakily combed through his hair, vision spotting around the edges and heat pooling in his stomach. Harry knew Louis needed something to push him over the edge so he removed his hands from Louis' waist and put them behind his back, pulling back from Louis cock so he could talk.

"I want you to come on my face and then fuck me in a skirt when we get home." Louis made a noise, a cracking, beautiful noise from the back of his throat as his orgasm washed over him, cum spurting in thick streams from his slick cock and coating Harry's patient face in ribbons of translucent white. Harry closed his eyes and sighed in pure bliss, his entire face relaxed. He shuddered through his own orgasm, managing to push his precome-stained boxers down far enough to where he didn't mess them further when he came onto his stomach. Louis moaned at the sight, Harry was to damn beautiful and to damn perfect. Harry used Louis' legs to assist in pushing himself up, leaning over Louis' lap and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Louis held his boyfriend's face between his hands, their lips moving in sync. "I love you so fucking much," Louis panted when they pulled apart, wiping away some of the mess on Harry's face with his palm (he really only smeared it, but it was hot and contrasted nicely with the boy's swollen, red lips). Harry stuck his tongue out to lick up some of the cum around his mouth and on his chin. Louis had to close his eyes, because if they went for another round before they got home they could both miss their stop and he didn't want to exhaust Harry. He need him ready for when they got home so he could wreak him. "C'mon, kitten," Louis muttered, assisting Harry to his feet as he stood and stumbled to the sink. Harry grinned at his boyfriend as he wiped down the curly haired boy's face, a fond look plaster on his face. He ran the paper towel over Harry's lower stomach, gently scrubbing away the boy's own mess. "You look gorgeous like that. All covered in my cum, Kitten." Louis muttered, helping Harry back into his clothes. Harry beamed, kissing the corner of his boyfriend's mouth with swollen lips. "How far are we from home?" Harry asked, fixing his shirt. "Dunno. We can ask Niall," Louis shrugged, pulling on his own clothes. Harry nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and exiting the bathroom. Niall cackled loudly when the two of them reappeared in the train car, both flushed, messy, and sporting blissed out sexed up expressions. "I'm gonna kill you," Louis threatened, taking his seat acrossed from the stupid blonde, pulling Harry down next to him. "At least we're getting laid," Harry contributed when Niall continued to choke on his laughter. He shut up immediately, smile faltering. "Dude," Niall sighed, his whole face falling. "Why can't you find me a date?" He asked, crossing his arms and blaming it on Harry. "Because he's too busy getting fucked for irrelevant matters," Louis replied, his tone mimicking Niall's. The sleeping mother (she was awake now) glared.

"What about those girls that live next door to you? You borrow clothes from them sometimes. The curly haired one and the one with the big lips, she's hot." Niall said, the three of them ignoring the women. "I don't give a shit if you talk to them. But don't ask Harry to be your wingman, he'd be a horrible wingman. And they'd probably end up liking him more than you," Louis said honestly. "Why must your boyfriend be so loveable but so gay?" Niall asked, the women shooting them another glare. "Gay is good, thanks," Louis snapped, pulling Harry into his chest and pressing a wet kiss to his lips for emphasis. The train came to a halting stop, a voice over the intercom confirming their arrival. "Yay, now we can go home and make sweet, passion, hot, sexy, love on every hard surface in our flat." Louis said, making sure the lady heard him. Harry buried his face into Louis' shoulder, half embarrassed and half trying to hide his embarrassing snort of laughter. "Come on my beautiful kitten, I want to get you naked." Louis muttered, pulling the boy to his feet as he sent the lady a glare of his own. The three of them unboarded the train, not wasting time in getting back out to the car in the lot. "Niall, you drive, me and Harry are going to make out in the backseat," Louis said. "Horny bastards," Niall mumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat as the two boys got in the back. Louis laid himself across the backseat, pulling Harry on top of him by the collar of his shirt. The curly haired lad giggled, pressing his lips lightly to Louis as his hands went to either side of the blue eyed boy's face. "I'm too big for this," he mumbled against Louis' lips, the majority of his spidery legs dangling off the edge of the seat gracelessly. "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking giant-" Louis began, Harry cuting him off by pressing down hard so their clothed cocks rubbed together. Louis' breath hitched in his throat, pulling Harry's lips back hard against his. "As much as I love gay porn, please don't have sex while I'm driving." Niall called back to them. "Drive faster then," Louis growled, but it came out more like a moan muffled by Harry's lips. "Fine fine, I'm gonna go chat up those girls." Niall stated, pulling into their apartment complex. Harry clambered off of Louis, half dragging the older boy out of the seat. "Sex sex sex, lets have sex." Harry sang. Niall was already gone, the two other boys scrambling through the front door of their complex and stumbling up the stairs, their mouths attached. "So would you like me in a skirt or panties or maybe even a bra-" Harry began to list off, Louis cutting him off with a throaty moan. "I just kind of want to fuck you," he breathed. "Okay, can we make it to the bed? Or do you just want to fuck on the table?" Harry asked, opening their door. Louis considered, shaking his head and dragging Harry down the hall to the bedroom. "We haven't had vanilla sex in a while." Harry mused, his hands running over Louis' fit body. "Mhm," Louis hummed, carding his fingers through Harry's tousled curls as they stumbled backwards into the bedroom. "Why can't you just walk around naked?" Harry questioned, pulling on Louis' jeans. "Because I would most likely be arrested," Louis answered, his hands tugging up the hem of Harry's shirt. "Yes, /but/ then we could fuck so much faster." Harry argued, pulling his shirt off and Louis' trousers. Louis' hands roamed the milky skin of Harry's bare chest, hot to the touch. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Harry's bobbing adam's apple. "I don't even remember how to have regular sex, I feel like we're missing something." Harry huffed, taking off his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. Louis shrugged, his fingers trembling slightly as he assisted in pushing Harry's trousers to the floor. "Can we use a dildo? I can like, put it on my dick while you fuck me. I do that sometimes when you're at work and I'm to horny to wait." Harry said, pulling his boxers off. Louis' voice caught, the image of Harry getting himself off flitting across his eyelids. He nodded vigorously, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Harry grinned, climbing over Louis to get under the bed for his special sex box where all his dildos and different flavored lube was. His bum in the air as he dug though the box, just waiting to be ruined. "Hurry up," Louis whined impatiently, definitely /not/ staring at Harry's pale pink hole that was stuck in the air and looking extremely inviting. "I'm lookin' for the big on, and I need like a rubber band or somethin' so I don't have to hold it there." Harry stated, yelping when Louis smacked his bum, right on his hole. Harry scrambled out from under the bed not a moment later, yielding a large pink dildo, messy hair, and a giant beam on his face. "Now go get me a rubber band," he said. Louis rolled his eyes and pushed the boy off him, jogging into the other room to get a rubber band. He snapped the band at Harry's bare back when he returned, making the boy yelp. "Fucking abusive cunt." Harry muttered, grabbing the band and dildo and settling onto his back. Louis snickered, perching beside Harry and pulling open the bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. "Will you eat me out when we're done since I sucked you off on the train?" Harry asked, spreading his legs open. "You're not very good at vanilla sex," Louis answered, but nodded, slicking up three fingers. "It's so boring, you can't...just have sex! You have to have foreplay and blowjobs and dildos and-" Louis cut him off, shoving two fingers inside the boy. Harry's mouth fell open, a choked noise catching in the back of his throat. He wiggled down on Louis' fingers, his head thrown back onto the pillows, his curls fanning around his head. Louis chewed on his lip, because how could Harry looks /so pretty/? The younger boy's bottom lip caught between his teeth, lityle desperate noises escaping his throat as Louis began to move his fingers. He used his free hand to grab the dildo, turning it onto the first setting and pressing it against Harry's hard cock. "S-shit," Harry breathed almost inaudibly, subconsciously bucking his hips off of the mattress. Louis smirked at Harry's reaction to the toy. He scissored his fingers inside the boy, stretching him open while gently nursing his leaking cock with the dildo. Harry moaned low in his throat as Louis turn it up to the next setting, pressing it harder against Harry's length. Louis added a third finger, circling the tip of the dildo around Harry's sensitive slit while crooking his fingers ever so slightly to search for the boy's prostate. "Stopstopstop, fuck me, I'm gonna come," Harry pleaded after a few thrusts of Louis' fingers against his bundle of nerves. Louis obliged, removing his fingers and grabbing the rubber band, wrapping it around Harry's cock and dildo. Harry squirmed desperately at the empty feeling, his hands scrambling for Louis and legs wrapping around his shoulders. Louis shook his head, pushing Harry's legs down and having him sit up so Louis could get behind him.

"Gonna have you ride me from behind." Louis muttered, kissing the boy's neck. Harry whimpered, back slick with a thin layer of sweat against Louis' chest. Louis held Harry above his leaking cock, slowly letting him slip down. Harry made an almost pornographic noise in the back of his throat, Louis digging his nails into his hips to stop himself from coming right there. "Shitshitshit," Harry chanted, his voice beautifully broken. Louis turning the dildo up again as he bottomed out, Harry's bum sat right in his lap . Harry's fingers fumbled for one of Louis' hands, grasping it tightly within his own and raising it to press wet kisses into the knuckles. Louis' mouth was on his neck, sucking light buries into the heated skin. "You good, baby?" he whispered against his neck, waiting for Harry's word to begin moving. "Yah," Harry responded shakily, his eyes fluttering shut as Lpuis lifted him up and dropped him back down, his cock dragging inside the younger boy. He gripped Louis' hand tightly, and their fingers weren't even slotted together properly and Harry's were starting to cramp from how tightly he was squeezing but it was just so perfect. Harry started to move on his own, grinding down on Louis, the dildo slipping a bit when he picked up a good pace, vibrating on his balls and making him moan low in the back of his throat. Louis kept peppering tiny butterfly kisses up Harry's sweaty neckline, the hand that wasn't gripped in Harry's digging into the boy's hip as he whispered sweet mutterings of encouragement into his hair. The feeling of Louis' cock filling him up and the vibration on his balls were swirling up inside him, his stomach knoting with the build of his orgasm. He let his head fall back onto Louis' shoulder, his eyes screwed shut and lips searching blindly for that of his boyfriend's. Louis helped him out, pressing his lips to the sweaty, beautiful boy's. His dipped his tongue into Harry's open mouth, the younger boy barely contributing to the kiss but he needed it, needed Louis' hot mouth on his to ground him down into reality and keep from drifting away into bliss. Louis was thrusting up as best he could while Harry continued to bounce in his lap. Harry was letting out these pretty little breathy noises into his mouth and he could /feel/ the boy's breath on the inside of his cheeks. Both boy's were dangerously close, but Louis wanted Harry to come first so he turn the dildo as high as it would go and pressed it hard against Harry's balls and dick. Harry cried out, his voice breaking as he came abruptly all over his stomach, his entire being unravelling right there on top of Louis. Louis moans as Harry's body shutters in his lap, his own orgasm plowing though him in waves of pleasure. Harry squeaks when he feels Louis fill him up, biting hard on his chapped bottom lip. The toy was still vibrating against his spent cock, the pricks of sensitivity spiking up in his spine. He began to whimper as Louis rode out his orgasm, pushing Harry face first into the mattress. Harry was still fairly far gone, his body tricking itself into thinking his orgasm was still rocking through when really he'd stopped coming minutes ago. It felt so good but so bad, he wanted to rut against the sheets and grind back into Louis but he also wanted to sob his eyes out because /he was so fucking sensitive/. His hand fished underneath his sticky stomach, he needed to get the dildo off, off, off. Louis didn't seem to think the same though, ripping Harry's hand away from his sensitive prick and pinning both above his head as he continued to pound into the helpless boy. Harry whimpered, inevitable tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Louis was panting heavily, one hand holding Harry's down while the other held the boy's hip. Harry couldn't decide if he liked it or loved it or hated it but he could register that he was starting to cry really, really hard and it wasn't even because it hurt /that/ bad. "Louis," Harry sobbed, the older boy still going strong even after his own orgasm. "C'mon, kitten, I know you can take it. Right, baby? You can take this, can't you?" Louis encouraged, his voice soft but his pace still relentless. He was sensitive, too, Harry's tightness around his already spent cock completely overwhelming and it /ached/ but he didn't want it to end. Harry just continued to sob, taking it like Louis wanted him to. "Hey. Hey, baby, don't cry, stop crying." Louis stroked his curls with the hand that wasn't pinning Harry's own down into the mattress, struggling to keep himself upright as he did so. "I'm sorry," Harry sniffled, his voice choked up as he took uneven breaths like a gasping fish. Louis' pace slowed at that. "No, don't apologize, honey," he whispered. Harry pressed his fave into the mattress, the dildo still doing horrible wonderful things to him. "I'll eat you out now if you still want me to," Louis offered, kneading tiny, comforting circles into Harry's hip as his cock continued to nudge Harry's prostate. "Y-yah, but-but could you turn-off the dildo please." Harry managed to get out, his voice breaking in between words. Louis softened even more, because Harry was his baby and he couldn't stand to see him so distraught no matter how much he wanted to torture him and push his sensitivity to its very limits. "Of course my beautiful kitten, are you sure you want me to rim you? We could just go take a nice bath." Louis said, turning off the dildo and setting it down on the bed with the rubber band. Harry stared at Louis with parted lips, considering. Like, a bath sounded nice and all, but was it really worth giving up a perfectly good rim job just because of a little sensitivity?

"After." Harry said, pushing his bum up a bit. Louis swallowed, because Harry was absolutely wrecked and his hole was destroyed and filled with come, and he'd only just stopped /crying/, yet he still wanted more. "You're such a good boy for me kitten." Louis mumbled, kissing down Harry's back. "Love you so much," he added, nipping gently at the skin on the small of Harry's back. Harry's hips jumped, a small whimper leaving his lips. Louis sighed. "Do you really, actually want me to do this? Like, for your own benefit. You don'y have to try and impress me, baby, I know you're good," he said, his voice soft and lip hovering above Harry's bum. "No, I want it." Harry stated, folding his arms under his head. Louis said nothing, just hesitantly pressed his tongue flat on Harry's swollen rim, testing him. Harry tried not to react, biting his forearm to keep in his whimpers. Louis carefully dipped his tongue into his stretched hole, the taste of his own come filling his mouth fast. Harry tensed his legs and ass, a muffled noise leaving his mouth. He bit into his wrist so hard it was sure to leave a mark, Louis' tongue hesitantly prodding at Harry's hole. Louis had a hand on each of Harry's perky little cheeks, rubbing his thumbs into the flesh gently. He wrapped his lips around Harry's rim, sucking softly while his tongue slowly circled the inside. Harry whined in the back of his throat, taking deep breath though his nose. Louis kneaded into the soft flesh of his bum, inhaling a shaky breath before actually plunging his tongue inside Harry's entrance. Harry's back arched off the bed, his forehead pressing into the mattress. He muttered unintelligible words into the sheets, hell, he himself didn't know what he was saying, but he knew he was begging, rambling, more more /more/. Louis of course obliged, giving the lovely boy everything he had. Harry, growing semi hard-on pressed into the mattress, let out a series of whimpers and choked swears. Louis pulled back for a second, his hot breath right at Harry's red, puffy hole.

"Do you want me to stop?" Harry shook his head in protest. "N-no, keep going, hurts, I like it," he managed. Louis nodded even though Harry couldn't see, diving right back in. Harry couldn't decide between grinding his hips downward or pushing his bum back, needing more friction on his sensitive cock but also needing just more, more of everything. "Louis!" Harry gasped, his boyfriend's hand coming down hard on his left cheek before he was pinned back down to the mattress.

"Don't fucking move." Louis growled. Harry got harder, sensitive cock throbbing against the sheets. He whimpers, doing as Louis said and trying his best not move around. The best he could do was stick to squirming, not able to take in oxygen fast enough. Louis took pity on the wreaked boy and didn't comment on his movements, just continued to eat him out. He soothed over the red splotch on his bum where he'd smacked it, his tongue darting in and out of Harry as the boy squirmed and whimpered underneath him. His cock was fully hard now and he didn't know if he could come or not because he was still sensitive. "C'mon, baby, I know your close. You can do it, yeah?" Louis whispered, his words fanning Harry's clenching hole. Harry whimpered again, knowing he had to come whether he liked it or not. He bit down hard on his forearm, he definitely couldn't do it untouched. Harry was close to tears when he asked Louis to touch him. "P-please, Lou, I need-I need to touch, or-or just, please," he managed, his words babbled and hoarse. Louid shushed him, slipping a hand underneath the boy to get a hand on him. Harry let out a relieved sigh, Louis' hand slightly dry but he liked the drag, it drove him closer. "Are you gonna come kitten? Gonna be a good boy and come all over my hand?" Louis whispered straight in Harry's ear, making him shiver. Harry twisted his neck to look Louis in the eye, and seeing his flushed face, thin pink lips slightly swollen and coated with his own come, fringe messy and damp with sweat, that did it for him. His orgasm pulsed through him, fists clenching and unclenching around the blankets as he came all over himself and the nice freshly washed sheets. Louis pumped him though his orgasm, stroking his back as he came down from his high. "Good, so good, baby," he praised, the movements of his fist slowing gradually until it came to a complete stop. Harry was gasping into the sheets, his whole body tense, pins and needles pricking every inch of his skin. Louis gently rolled him over, soothingly carding his fingers through his sweaty curls. "Bath now?" he asked softly. Harry nodded, lifting his arms up in hopes Louis would carry him because honestly he didn't think he would be able to walk. Louis put one arm underneath him on the small of his back, the other winding around his legs as he lifted him from the bed. Harry's hands snaked around Louis' shoulders. It was actually quite awkward of a position, because Harry was big and tall and gangly, and Louis just, Louis wasn't. Louis carried the boy into the bathroom and sat him gingerly down on the toilet while he ran the water for the bath. He even added Harry's stupid bubbles that made him smell like a girl just because he was feeling extra hospitable. Harry had his eyes closed and his head tilted down, exhausted. Louis perched at the edge of the bath tub, waiting for it to fill to a reasonable amount before he lifted Harry into the water, carefully crawling to sit himself in the exhausted boy's lap. Harry winced a bit when Louis settled in, his still sensitive cock being brushed. Louis shifted himself so the majority of his body weight rested on Harry's thighs, his hands on his shoulders.

"You were so good for me kitten." Louis whispered. Harry stared at him with deeply hooded eyelids, fingers drawing tiny circles into Louis' spine. "Really?" Harry asked, his voice small and hopeful because all he ever wanted to do was please Louis in every fucking way he could and if the older boy is praising him for being good he might cry. "Yes, really, you dumbass. You're always good," Louis answered, his snappy tone disappearing after the first sentence. Harry smiled, doopy and tierd. "That wasn't like, vanilla sex though," he said, his voice low, hoarse, and dripping with exhaust. "More like...chocolate." "You're great at all kinds of sex kitten," Louis snorted. "Practice makes perfect," was Harry's response, a goofy grin on his lips. "Only practice you're getting is with me." Louis stated firmly. "S'what I meant," Harry mumbled, pecking Louis' lips. "Good, I don't like sharing my precious little sexy kitten." Louis nodded, kissing the boy's dimple. Harry giggled, blushing. "Not even with Zayn?" Harry teased, remembering the time Louis had suggested a threesome. "Especially not with Zayn. Alone. That would lose me a boyfriend and like, three friends," Louis answered sternly. "Alright Mr. Possessive," Harry giggled. "I'm possessive because I love you. And you're good in bed. And I love you," Louis said. "I love you too." Harry sighed happily. "Good, now tell me I'm good in bed too," Louis urged. "You're horribly terrible." Harry nodded, his voice sweet. "I'll knee you in your overstimulated dick," Louis snapped. "Why do you need me to confirm what you already know?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes at Louis' comment. "It's common courtesy to compliment someone back when they tell you you're good in bed. Plus I need to fuel my already overflowing amount of conceit."

"Your dick is lovely when it's up my ass." Harry stated, his tone over generous. "Thank you," Louis said over enthusiastically, beaming. Harry rolled his eyes leaning back and closing his eyes. "You're so cute," Louis mumbled, his knuckle stroking Harry's cheekbone and his previous narcissistic tone. "I know," Harry said smugly. "And stuck up," Louis added. "It's not my fault I'm so perfect." Harry huffed, a grin on his lips. "I wish we could make perfect babies. But like, we're both guys," Louis sighed.

"We could, I'll find a way." Harry stated confidencly. "Mm, don't think so darling. Besides, imagine the lack of sex if like, you had kids inside of you and shit," Louis hummed. "But you're hornier when you're pregnant." Harry argued. "Harry, babe, I don't think you could get hornier any more often than you do. Besides, it'd be like, awkward, like incest almost," Louis said, wrinkling his nose. "How would it be incest?" Harry asked, rolling his closed eyes. "I dunno. I'm putting my dick in you and the baby basically /is/ you, so I'm like, fucking the baby," Louis shrugged. "That's not incest though," Harry said, thinking Louis' logic was just overall stupid as fuck. "Shut up, you'll never be pregnant anyway," Louis huffed. "Thank god for that too, I don't need you any moodier than you already are." Louis added. "You know what, fuck you I can get pregnant if I want you cunt." Harry pouted, pushing Louis away from him a bit. "Harry, honey, you don't have a uterus," Louis said, his voice mockingly sweet. "And your dick is small." Harry snapped back, he didn't actually mean it of course. Louis actually kicked him in the overstimulated dick. Not nearly as hard as he wanted to, but hard enough to slosh the water and possibly make the boy regret taking banter to a /whole/ new level. "I will tie you down and make you /feel/ how /small/ it is." Louis growled. "No, thanks," Harry squeaked. "I changed my mind, it's really big, like /skyscraper/ big, and it really fucking hurts sometimes and better start using a condom if you don't want me to get pregnant?" Harry ended his senseless speech with a nervous, offhand chuckle. "You're lucky you're cute." Is all Louis says, settling back against the boy. Harry wiped bubbles across Louis' chest, his back relaxing against the smooth tile wall. "You're not very nice sometimes," Harry muttered. "I am to nice," Louis protested. "You're just kind of an idiot."

"I'm smarter then you!" Harry argued. "I didn't say you were stupid, I said you're an idiot. There's a distinct difference," Louis said. "I'd insult your manliness again, but I forgot you don't have any left." Harry snickered. "Haha, funny, considering I'm literally bathing in /your/ jasmine scented bubble bath. Fucking bubble bath," Louis retorted.

"I never said I was manly, I can get pregnant and I like wearing skirts. I think I was only born a man because of you." Harry said. "You can't get pregnant, and I wish you were born a woman so I would've been driven away from you due to incredible homosexuality...I mean so you could have my cherub children," Louis responded. "I can make babies." Harry said confidently. "It just hasn't happened yet because your sperm just isn't good enough."

Louis snorted. "Please, be my guest and find your sperm soulmate." "It's probably Zayn, we're both perfect so the babies would just take over the world." Harry stated. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Your babies would be ugly shits, haven't you ever heard the saying 'two perfects make an imperfect?'"

"Of course, why do you think I stay with you? Our kids would be flawless." Harry responded. "That's it, that it the most offensive thing you have ever said to me," Louis scoffed. "Aww, you know I love you." Harry cooed, kissing Louis dramatically. "Clearly," Louis snorted once they pulled apart. "Now this is the part were you say I love you too," Harry whispered loudly. "No, I don't think you deserve it. Kiss me again and we'll see," Louis denied. Harry pouted, grabbing the boy by either side of the face and kissing him deeply. Louis wasted no time in snaking his arms around Harry's shoulders, their lips slotting together perfectly. Harry smiled into the kiss, pulling back before they went any further.

"Say it."

"I love you, Harry Styles," Louis whispered, rolling his eyes but a dizzy smile on his lips. "I love you, Louis Tomlinson." Harry grinned. Louis brushed his lips against Harry's, pulling back abruptly. "And scene," he exclaimed dramatically. Harry rolled his eyes, wondering why he loved the wanker as much as he did. "I'm sorry, it was just too cheesy and romantically inaccurate to pass up," Louis stated, shrugging. "How about I drown you in my bubble bath then," Harry suggested, rolling his eyes. Louis could think of a hundred pornographic puns to go with that comment, but he stuck to, "Let's go to bed, I want to do something other than lie and bed all day. Well more like, you'll be up at the ass crack of dawn and I don't want you to wake me up doing yoga or some shit unless I've had a decent night's sleep." "I was going to do aerobics thank you." Harry said, a smug smile on his face. He didn't refrain from pornographic comments this time. "Damn right you'll be doing /aerobics/." "And you'll be sound asleep." Harry nodded. "You make...noises when you exercise. If I wake up to that you'll...let's just say there's other ways to keep a fit body," Louis said, crawling off of Harry and out of the tub to fetch them both a towel. "You can burn a lot of calories during sex." Harry nodded, standing from the bath. "I haven't lifted a pound since college, where the hell do you think these biceps come from?" Louis agreed, tossing Harry a towel and watching in adoration at the boy wrapped it around his body like a cape. "From holding me against the wall while you fuck me." Harry shrugged, burrowing into the towel. "Even when we're laying down. It's the equivalent of like, thirty push-ups," Louis responded, dabbing at the water down his torso with his towel and then wrapping it around his waist like a normal fucking person rather than his five year-old pastry of a boyfriend. "I don't know how my ass is still tight." Harry commented. "Because it contracts after being stretched, dumbass. Didn't you take an intro to anatomy class or some shit?" Louis said, disregarding the joke in Harry's statement. "Shut up, I want to go to bed, go sleep on the couch or some shit." Harry mimicked, walking into their bedroom. "Hell no, I'm going to cuddle the shit out of you. Or some shit," Louis responded, knocking Harry gently in the back once he neared, smirking as the boy stumbled over his own feet face first onto the mattress. "Cunt." Harry grumbled, crawling onto the bed and under the covers. Louis jumped on top of him, kicking himself underneath the duvet much less gracelessly than Harry had done, curling into his boyfriend'd body. "Go away," Harry whined playfully, pushing at his boyfriend lightly. Louis tossed a leg over Harry's waist, peppering playful kisses up his neck and pushing further into his chest. "You don't listen well." Harry sighed, hiding a smile.

"Yeah, well you're not so keen on it yourself," Louis muttered, definitely not referring to anything that had to do with sex because Harry /always/ did as he was told. "I am a /great/ listener." Harry argued, poking his boyfriend's sides. "Go make me pancakes," Louis said. And Harry actually, seriously made a move to get up. Not even to prove his point, it was just instinct. "You're right, you are a good listener." Louis said fondly, pushing Harry back down. Harry sighed, tangling their legs together and lying so close to Louis he could feel his eyelashes flutter against his skin each time his blinked. "You could probably tell me to jump off a bridge and I would," he huffed. "I wouldn't do that Love," Louis promised. Kissing the boy's pink lips gently. Harry pulled Louis impossibly closer to him, his body heat radiating over the younger boy's skin. "Goodnight my kitten." Louis whispered. "G'night, love you," Harry murmured into his hair, already half gone. "Love you too kitten." Louis replied, stroking the boy's curls as they both drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna go get ice cream now


End file.
